The Letter
by MeAndI63
Summary: "Our friends always call us angels, because we seems to them so perfect. They sees your good look and the love in my eyes, and they thinks we're happy. Do we?" One shot.
1. Clary's letter

**I'm still inspired. Here's another one shot.**

Hey Angel Boy.

I know you worried because the furniture are gone. I'll make sure you'll get your old things and everything you love back, but you can text me the list of the stuff I might would forget. Most of our stuff we purchased together, remember? The same day we moved in this place.

Can you remember the first day we have met? You were the cute waiter with a devilish grin, and I were the new bartender who messed up with pourring water in glass. Our boss yelled at me so many times, the customers felt bad and refused to complain. And when you gave them their orders, they were busy flirting with you instead of noticing it wasn't their order. When Morgenstern fired both of us, you laugh And told me "If you won't be my co- worker, at least be my date for tonight."

And I said no, remember? I said no because I knew it would be a mistake. I saw what boys like you do with girls like me. I said no, and you kept chase me. It was a race, who would give up first. And let me admit: no one has ever fight to win me the way you did. The flirty texts, the wine… it was almost too much. And I were so young and innocent, I let you fool me. The fantasy of the knight raiding on the white hours was too beautiful to be ignored.

First date. Second date. A month, a year, two years. Our friends always call us angels, because we seems to them so perfect. They sees your good look and the love in my eyes, and they thinks we're happy. Do we? I know I haven't been happy for a while now. You might be sweet when you want Jace, but that's not enough in a relationship. I'm tired of this behavior. To love someone it's not just buy them expansive gifts. It's not about telling them pretty words or hug them tight. Every kiss you had ever gave me did left me breath taking and weak.

That's just lust.

Love it's to waking up with the one you love every morning, and not waking up in cold bed. Love it's to know I could call you when I'm sad and not hear you say "Can't talk right now" every time I call. Love it's not to argue with your partner every waking moment, and scream at him or her for no good reason, while they waited for you and wonder days worried sick something might happened. Love it's not to hug your beloved one and smell unfamiliar perfume on their skin.

Jace, I used to ignore those stuff, because I did loved you. I loved for way too long. Now it's over. I see the guilt in your eyes every time you look at me, and the worry that fills your face when someone calls me. When I called your secretory so she'll tell you I'll be late because I'm working late, she called me back to tell me you ruined your office. In the rare times we sleep together in our bed, you talk in your sleep and say, "I'm better then him, don't chose him." At first I had no idea why are you so afraid. And now I understand: you worry that I'll cheat you.

I had no problem with ignoring what you had done, because I believed this is what good for us. So stupid, right? Good for us. All this time it's easy to forget. Cheating not only harm the one who has been cheated, but also the cheater himself. You destroy us Angel boy, and I could have forgive if you had only harmed me, but you also harm the one I loved the most.

So it's over now. I hope you'll be happy. I really do. I'll find someone else to love, and he better be good enough so he won't destroy us. I don't blame Kealie, and I really wish you two happiness. One thing let me ask you: please don't do it again. I love you. Please, the one you used to love, don't hurt yourself again. We so often forgets that cheaters are also humans, and some of them are sometimes great mans. So with me it didn't worked out. Don't ruin your chance for happiness again. Goodbye forever Angel boy. We disserved better then the man you became.

Love you forever, Angel girl.

 **I don't like "Baby" so much. Please review!**


	2. Jace's e-mail

**Today I had some spare time. In two days from now the stress would come back to my life. Until then, enjoy!**

Hey Angel girl.

Are you really open that e- mail? Let me believe you did. I hope you read every single one of the texts I've send you, and that you never replay me back because you don't want to harm me. I'm still follow you on Instagram, did you know? Who is the new boy you taking selfies with? I know he can't be a replacement to me. His eyes are too dark for you.

I've deleted the last sentence, then wrote it over and over again. As much as I'm trying to spill my soul to this e- mail, I can't do it without talking about him. I still sees him when I'm thinking about you. When I sees your story you are always with him, hugging, close, kissing. And he share every minouts with you in your Facebook. On every single text I've never told you this: most of the hours in my day are waist watching you, following your life.

I made a mistake. It was one-time thing, and she meant nothing to me. No, it wasn't Kealie, her name was Aline. You really think I would have destroyed everything we had for a bimbo? Well, it's not really matters now. We could have come through this if it wasn't for my coward. I always knew that one day you would make me pay for what I have done, just hoped it would be while we still be togther, and when we both be equal we could try again.

Too bad I forgot how angelic you are. My angel. The girl who would never cheat the man she loves. And I'm still love you. You don't know that every time you fall asleep in our bed wearing shoes, I took them off for you. You don't know that when I had a terrible day in my office, I would have looking at my save screen and smile when I saw your face. It was never lust when it came to us, Angel. We were amazing. Too bad that I've destroy us.

In my first letters I've blame you for breaking us. Just lately I've started to see what you have meant. You means the world for me angel, and even more then that. Before you the world was blur, and people just past my path like dolls. And then you came, and you bring with you color and laughter. And you were the only thing that had mattered to me. Watching you painting was more erotic then seen anyone else naked. And I've chased after you, because from the second I saw you I were belong to you. That's why it was so different between us. Because we meant to be together.

The times we shared, seems to me now like a dream. Really good dream. The kisses we shared took my breath as well. They meant the world to me. There is one memory that I like the most: when we were at the grocery store, and I pushed you around at the cart. Then the security told you to step out and I've carried you on my back. It was a nightmare, and I did it because all this time you kissed the back of my head. The one we shared in my birthday is my second favorite, probably because that memory had every romantic reference in the world: us on the beach, moon light, picnic, candles, and strawberries. And you, the most important. Wearing bikini under your short white dress, your hair fall on your back, shining green eyes. Yes, we were happy.

After your father died, it changed everything. I know you loved him, and I don't blame you for being distanced. You become a different person. Colder, harder, I started to stay late at nights because I couldn't stand seeing your ruined face. Every time I hugged you, you shacked. Your dark sarcasm become darker, and your smile become so rare to see.

I'm not saying you were the one to blame. I'm a man, and I'll stand behind every mistake I made. You shut me out Clary, and I forgot that a relationship is to stand next to the one you love even in his worst times. Back then it made sense. You left me emotionally, so I should find satisfaction somewhere else. And Aline was there to support me when you needed someone to support you. How messed up is that? Forgive me for being young and stupid.

One last thing before you delete this e-mail. When you would think I've suffered enough, dump this boy- toy of yours. I won't blame you for how many years it would take. We both know that love like we had, it's once in a life time. Tell him the truth, as hard as it will be. Don't be sad for him, don't be hurt from any word he might scream at you. Then call me to know, and we could go everywhere you want to be in. I've changed Clary, and I know you know inside of you that I can be different. I'll do anything to win you back.

Signed, the one who is still hopping to be your happy ever after.

 **I think the first one was better, but I'm too tired to edit that one. Please review/follow/add to you favorite/PM me/send me any life signal, so I'll know what to improve.**


	3. Sebastian's text

Hello Jace.

Yes, I know your name. No, this is not a mistake Herondale. I know who you are. Clary had that painting with the two of you and the title: "The Herondales Wedding," hang in on our wall up until recently. She is finally fully moves on.

Honestly, I don't know what I'm feeling about you. I'm supposed to be jealous or something? Maybe. What you and Clary had was special and exciting and everything. Fireworks, literally. Memories of sweet times that I never got to share with her. Every time Clary thinks about you I can see it in her eyes. The old love that once was. The affection she still feels. Yes, she still wants you.

Wait, I'm not jealous. No, what I'm feeling about you is less loaded. More… competition maybe? You did after all were her first love. To be there after you is hard. In her mind you would always be the one she compares me to. And let me tell you, I see her comparting us everywhere. In bed. On our dates. Even when we just sits in front of the television, I can feel her eyes scanning my figure and compares my image to yours. Still, competition it's not the word. I always win in those compering.

No. What I for you is pity. Yes, pity. I feel pity when I sees you following us on our dates, and when you stands in the corner and tries to hide yourself from Clary so she won't see how pathetic you are, but the whole world around can see it and laugh. I feel pity when I see the likes you gives her on every social media, like you are one of her closed friends. I feel pity when I see you cross the street with unshaved face and dirty clothes, and wonder 'what Clary ever found in you?'. I feel pity when my girl tells me you have send her another mail.

And that is why I'm sending you this text message. Because Clary does not deserved it. It was hard for her to move on, bit she did. Don't pull her back to the past. She needs to be part of the present. You are not part of her life anymore, so let it go. She belongs to me now, and I'm not sharing. I never feared that my girl would dump me for you, but I see how every e-mail you have send her ripped her heart. She is distressed by you. You are a poison, Jace, and from the things I've heard her saying you always have been. Do this for Clary, because she deserved to be happy: let her go Jace. Let her have her life.

Sebastian. Clary's future.

 **Promise is a promise** **please check my new one-shot and review!**


	4. Direct request for you, the readers

_**"**_ _ **For Eighteen years old Cassandra, The Golden Circus is everything. It's where she was born, it's where she grew, it's where she belongs. When she and her father losing their job, she can't except the fact that she is no longer relevant for the show business**_ _ **.**_

 _ **So when they come across Magnificent Circus, Cassandra believe that she had found her new home. But there is something odd about this circus. They have almost no idea how to talk, their acts are dreadful, and even those who grew tired of running refuse to leave. What at first seems like an amateur choice, later turned to be a calculated plan. And Cassandra decisions are going to cost her those she loves**_ _ **."**_

This summary is the plot if my own original story called: "The Birth of the Ringmaster."

If the plot is interesting for you, then you are just the one that I'm looking for. Lately, I've written down the second draft of the story, but I have so much more work to do before I publish the story.

If you want to read the story, all you need to do is to send me P.M. here or send me an e-mail for the next address: Liri46 gmail. Com.

I'll send you the first chapter of the story and a question. When you'll answer the question, I'll send you the next chapter.

Here is a small peak for the rest of you:

 _ **"**_ _ **Stop judging me. As if you had never dreamed to run away with the circus. If there is one person who can judge me it will be me. I knew even back then that there is no real excuse for my following actions. Despite all my love for the show business, the misery I got my father through was not worth it. No one had dared me, or challenged me, or said that I should do it- this was my plan alone. This was a childish, stupid, and selfish act that months later made me feel miserable**_ _ **.**_

 _ **And still, how could anyone else judge me for following my dreams**_ _ **?"**_


End file.
